Electric power generation is the conversion of energy produced by non-renewable and/or renewable energy resources. Generated electric power can be distributed to consumers and/or loads for consumption over an alternating current (AC) electrical power grid. To maintain a balance between power consumption and generation of an electrical power grid, one or more electrical power balancing areas (BAs) can be defined. For example, the one or more electrical power BAs are pre-defined areas within which power generation, transmission, and/or electrical loads are balanced. Balancing between the power consumption and generation is critical to avoid unreliable power. Such unreliability can lead to instability of the power grid, and in extreme cases, cause power outages. Droop control is a conventional control algorithm which reacts when the frequency or magnitude of an AC voltage droops or deviates from a nominal set point power level. Drooping reactively adjusts the real or reactive power output in an effort to modify the power flow to achieve the nominal set point power level. Droop control is also designed to address stability of a grid having non-renewable DERs having large spinning inertia directly related to the frequency of the voltage being generated.